A business, government entity, or other organization may process and store large amounts of data associated with users, customers, products, services, vendors, finances, or operations generally. In some cases, the stored data may include sensitive data describing financial accounts, personal identification information, private health information, access credentials, and so forth. An organization may implement processes and standards to ensure that such sensitive data remains confidential and not accessible to unauthorized personnel inside or outside the organization.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures in which various aspects are shown. Aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout this disclosure.